Lost Objectivity
by csi-kris
Summary: Catherine tries something new... but can she really handle the Beautiful Dominatrix? Femslash... first time writing it. Please R&R.


**** I own nothing! Please review and let me know what you think. This is basically my first femslash fic.****

**Lost Objectivity**

My blood boiled as I stared at her. Here we were standing in her massive living room, and she was pushing my buttons gracefully. Heather was always graceful about everything she did regardless if it was something I wanted to hear or not. She used honesty as her weapon against me, and all it did was fuel the anger within me. Why did she have to be right or know me better than I knew myself most of the time? It was highly frustrating, and I could feel my posture turning rigid as she stared into me.

Her stares were never light but one with complete intensity that they usually made me look away. My hand cockily found my hip as I glared at her. "What do you want from me?" I angrily ask as my arms quickly cross in front of my body in an attempt to shield myself from her.

"This isn't about what I want?"

"Don't… DON'T twist my words to justify a response to me," I snarl as I let out a huff. "What the hell are you implying Heather."

"Implying suggests that I don't know what I'm talking about, but I do."

I let out an aspirated sigh and I can feel the heat as it rushes to my face. "You are fucking exhausting. Why can't you just be simplistic instead of making this so damn complicated? Why can't you just talk normal to me? Instead you do this stupid play on words with me, and you say… you say I'm the one that is afraid?" I stop as I scoff at her before I continue in a low growl. "Don't tell me I'm afraid, and then hide behind your words."

I can see the smoke smoldering from her green eyes as they turn hot with anger. Usually she's able to keep herself in check, but I know I've struck a nerve now. She's silently seething, and I don't know if I should feel relieved or alarmed.

"Complicated? I'm not the one with intimacy issues," I listen in shock as my mouth opens. She obviously isn't going to hold back now.

"I don't have in…" My face suddenly flushes hotter when I'm not allowed an opportunity to speak.

"LET… me finish," she continues as her eyes bore into mine. "I'm not afraid to be with you. The one with the fear is you. You fear giving yourself to me or anyone for that matter. Yet, you eagerly give yourself to others that you KNOW will only use you. Which tells me that you fear commitment. I'm not the one that complicates things. It's you."

I feel the tears as they blindly sting my eyes. She's verbally punched me, and I know that I asked for her to honest but it still hurts none the less. I'm a bit rattled as I clear my throat somewhat unsure of what to say to that. Because like always, Heather has hit the nail on the head with her observations of me.

"Fine," I say a little harshly as I grab my jacket.

"The truth can be unsettling."

"Most people don't love freely."

"Does categorizing yourself in a group make you feel better?"

"I'm by no means perfect, but don't stand here and pretend that you aren't jaded," I start as I scan over her beautiful face. "You've had a failed marriage or one that you ran from. I don't see your love life being overly appealing at the moment."

"The past is history. It's not something I hold on to."

"That's bullshit and you know it," I respond in a huff. I can feel the heat as it travels down my neck leaving red blotches. "This is EXACTLY what keeps me from being with you. You aren't honest with yourself."

"Then by all means go… I'm not holding you to anything." Even though her voice is even toned, I can see the anger shining in her eyes once again.

I furiously grab my purse storming past her. Her heavy front door, not feeling so heavy, as I roughly swing it open only to slam it shut behind me. My feet can't seem to go further as they stop on the other side of the door opposite of where I desperately want to be. My hands get lost in my hair as a single tear travels down my flushed cheek.

I take a deep sigh as I pull away from the door to head back to my car, but my feet stop not willing me to go any further. Hastily, I turn around, and throw open the door just as quickly as I had slammed it shut only moments ago.

She is standing in her foyer, and for the first time that I have noticed, I see a shocked expression on Heather's face. Her mouth has slightly opened, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't like the soft pink glow on her cheeks. She's even more beautiful while astonished.

The heat is still radiating in her eyes as if to challenge me for returning. I gently press the door closed behind me before dropping my belongings on the floor. She hadn't offered to take them, and I was too afraid to break the spell I was finding myself trapped in. "You're wrong," I whisper finding myself standing directly in front of her. "I'm not afraid. I'm terrified by the way you make me feel."

Without hesitation, my mouth greedily finds hers as I shove her backside into the wall purposely trapping her in front of me. My right leg firmly plants in between her legs as my hands get lost in her long dark hair. It takes her a moment to respond from my bold move, and I waste no time as my tongue gently but firmly takes control of her delicious mouth.

I can't get enough of her as my hands hungrily pop open the top of her shirt, and I take in the sight of her beautifully crafted swells before me. Her eyes have turned slightly wide with surprise, and I enjoy watching the rise and fall of her chest as her hearts beats wildly beneath. My eyes scan hers before my mouth gently dips in and softly kisses her already swollen lips. After an intense kissing match, I rest my forehead on hers when I find it difficult to breath due to the lack of oxygen.

"I… I couldn't leave like that no matter how much I wanted to," I whisper as I pull away. My tongue nervously dampens my lips as I take in a deep breath. "I'm petrified… this is completely out of my element. I don't know what is up or down when it comes to you. I lack sure footing, and I'm afraid I'm going… that I'm going to fall."

"And I will catch you."

"I'm not good at this."

I swallow hard as Heather's hand caresses my face. "You're perfectly… fine."

My eyes flutter shut as her other hand finds my waist and dips under the hem of the bottom of my shirt. My legs feel like jelly as her mouth finds the soft spot on my neck and she delectably nibbles there. I let out a soft moan as her hand travels up my side and I feel her fingers dust feather like tingles along my back as they reach my bra. I'm about to have my first experience with a woman if I don't find some sort of control.

She is driving me wild as she pushes me into the wall, and I know all her wanting that she has ever had for me is roaring to life. Her hands are demanding yet gently intimate as they come around and gently stroke along my sides. My stomach pulls in tight from the sensation and I forget how to breathe as one of her hands slides up and immediately fingered the bud of my nipple through my lace bra. I can't think let alone make any decisions now. I'm completely lost in the sensation of her hands on my body.

"Breathe," she whispers in my ear before biting on my lobe. My lungs are on fire with the rest of my body, but my face is sizzling hot. My eyes open, and I'm met with an intense stare as her face comes closer to mine. She gently kisses my cheek as her hands pull out from under my top.

I remain motionless as my heart hammers in my chest. Her hands settle on both sides of my face while she gives me a warm smile. "You okay?"

"Mmm Hmm." Is all I can manage as I take in a deep breath. I'm somewhat in shock by the intensity of what I was feeling only seconds ago.

"I almost got carried away with you. My intension was to have a little fun. I nearly lost my objectivity."

"I lost mine," I mumble below my breath which causes a small smirk to form on her face.

"I know you did."


End file.
